The present invention relates to pin connectors for interfacing wirings and more particularly, to a compliant pin connector for providing a durable interface between structurally integrated wiring and non-structurally integrated wiring.
Modern vehicles such as aircraft and space vehicles are beginning to employ a multitude of sensors and actuators to monitor vehicle performance and integrity, and to react or actuate various aspects of vehicle structure. : Structural integration of such sensors or active devices are part of technology development areas known as xe2x80x9cMultifunctional Structuresxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cSmart Structuresxe2x80x9d, and xe2x80x9cStructural Health Monitoringxe2x80x9d. To accommodate integration sensor or actuator devices with structure, new xe2x80x9cstructurally integrated connectorxe2x80x9d designs are desired. Traditional connector designs are often inadequate.
Structurally integrated wiring and connectors can also be used to replace traditional round wiring to provide a lower cost, weight, and reduced space solution. Traditional wiring installations use round wire cable bundles. Such round wire cable bundle wiring is labor intensive, subject to human error, undesirably increases the weight and complexity of the vehicle, and can be prone to durability concerns when applied to new smart or multifunctional structures.
To avoid these drawbacks, structurally integrated wiring has recently been developed. The integrated wiring design approach uses a flat flex circuit (single layer, or multi-layer board) for the structurally integrated design. These wirings are bonded onto or within the structural components of the vehicle. This minimizes the number of attachment parts (brackets, clips, etc) and installation steps needed. These wirings also increase the potential for automated processing which reduces the potential for human error.
One area related to structurally integrated wirings that needs further development is a connector to interface between the structurally integrated wiring and non-structurally integrated wiring. Most health management devices and structurally integrated wirings are in a flat form: Such wiring is bonded onto the surface or into the laminate of a composite structure. The wiring is protected by the structure but also experiences the same mechanical or thermal strains of the structure to which it is attached. As such, it would be desirable to provide a connector that works in conjunction with the flat configuration of the structurally integrated wiring. It would also be desirable to provide a connector that that provides durable electrical contacts during structural straining.
The above and other objects are provided by a connector including a body having a central orifice and a skirt laterally projecting from a periphery of the body. The skirt provides a bondable surface for securing the connector to a surface adjacent a structurally integrated wiring. As such, the skirt extends away from the body by at least an amount equal to the shortest distance across the body. A contact retainer (which is known in the art as a pin block) is disposed within the central orifice and includes an array of through holes formed therethrough. An array of contacts in the form of pins, sockets or a combination thereof, which preferably have a compliant pin feature at the opposite end, are inserted within the through holes of the contact retainer. The compliant pin portion is inserted into a structurally integrated connector pad. The central orifice is adapted to receive a mating connector such that an array of contacts in the form of pins, contacts or a combination thereof, associated with the mating connector insert within the through holes of the contact retainer to make electrical contact with the array of contacts in the contact connector.
Further areas of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description provided hereinafter. It should be understood that the detailed description and specific examples are intended for purposes of illustration only and are not intended to limited the scope of the invention.